This invention relates to a cooking vessel. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved spacer for mounting a handle upon a cooking vessel. Such spacer assemblies are conventionally called flame guards and serve the functions of mounting the handle upon the vessel; limiting heat transfer to the handle; and minimizing rotation of the handle relative to the vessel.
In assembly, the handle is usually secured to the flame guard and to the vessel by a bolt passing through the handle, the flame guard, and engaging a weld stud affixed to the vessel. Such conventional assemblies require some dexterity in assembly, and depend upon the curvatures of the vessel and the tightness of the bolt to prevent relative rotation of the handle and the vessel. If the radius of the vessel is large or if the bolt works loose a condition may exist where a vessel of hot foodstuffs may rotate relative to the handle and spill.